marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool (film)
Deadpool is an upcoming film that will be part of the X-Men franchise. Plot Based upon Marvel Comics’ most unconventional anti-hero, Deadpool tells the origin story of former Special Forces operative turned mercenary Wade Wilson, who after being subjected to a rogue experiment that leaves him with accelerated healing powers, adopts the alter ego Deadpool. Armed with his new abilities and a dark, twisted sense of humor, Deadpool hunts down the man who nearly destroyed his life.DEADPOOL Movie Logo & Synopsis Revealed Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Morena Baccarin as Vanessa Carlysle/Copycat *Gina Carano as Christine/Angel Dust *T.J. Miller as Jack Hammer/Weasel *Ed Skrein as Francis/Ajax *Andre Tricoteux as Peter Rasputin/Colossus *Brianna Hildebrand as Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Leslie Uggams as Blind Al Production In February 2004, New Line Cinema attempted to produce a Deadpool film with writer/director David S. Goyer working on the spin-off and actor Ryan Reynolds in the title role.Deadpool And Gambit: The Long Road To 'X-Men Origins: Wolverine'... And Beyond?Goyer Confirms Deadpool However, by August, Goyer lost interest in favor of other projects.Goyer Nixes Deadpool In March 2005, 20th Century Fox became interested in moving forward on production for Deadpool after New Line Cinema put the project in turnaround.The Latest on The Flash & Deadpool The studio considered the Deadpool spin-off early in the development of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, with Reynolds being cast for the role. After the opening weekend success of X-Men Origins: Wolverine, the studio announced that it was lending Deadpool out to writers with Donner acting as a producer.'Deadpool' spinoff in works at Fox Donner said that she wants the film to ignore the Deadpool of X-Men Origins: Wolverine and reboot the character. She also stated that Deadpool will have the attributes that the character has in the comics, such as breaking the fourth wall.The Future of the X-Men Franchise: Deadpool Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick were hired to write the script in January 2010.Fox taps Deadpool writers Robert Rodriguez was sent an early draft of the screenplay in June 2010, but negotiations broke down and Adam Berg as the top contender to direct.Comic-Con: Robert Rodriguez Has Read 'Deadpool' Script, Doesn't Know If He'll DirectA New Entrant Into The 'Deadpool' In April 2011, visual effects specialist Tim Miller was hired as director.Fox Sets Tim Miller to Direct 'Deadpool' On July 28, 2014, visual effects test footage for the film was leaked on the internet through social news sites and movie blogs. The test footage features the motion capture work and the voice of Ryan Reynolds, and was produced in 2012.Leaked! VFX Test Footage From DEADPOOL Movie! On July 29, the test footage was officially released online by Blur Studio, the company who created the test footage.Deadpool Test Footage by Blur Studios Fan reaction to the test footage was overwhelmingly positive.Ryan Reynolds Talks Reaction To Leaked Deadpool Footage On September 18, 2014, the film was officially announced with a release date of February 6, 2016 with Tim Miller set as the director.X-Men Spinoff ‘Deadpool’ to Hit Theaters Feb. 12, 2016 On October 4, 2014, ComicBook.com stated that producer Simon Kinberg confirmed that the film would be set in the same shared cinematic universe with the other X-Men films.Simon Kinberg Confirms Deadpool Movie Is Part Of Shared X-Men Cinematic Universe On October 16, Kinberg told ComicBook.com, "There's definitely a sort of overall plan that we've all been talking about for the X-Men universe now, and Deadpool obviously fits into that. So yeah, I guess I would say it's part of certainly an overall timeline and thought process that goes into these films."Simon Kinberg Talks X-Men, Fantastic Four, And Deadpool On December 4, 2014, Reynolds was confirmed for the part of Deadpool.Uh... It's Chimichanga Time. pic.twitter.com/ZlknW4HOtjRyan Reynolds In 'Deadpool' DealRyan Reynolds Announces His Return as Deadpool on Twitter On January 6, 2015, The Wrap reported that T.J. Miller and Ed Skrein are being eyed for roles in the film. Specifically, Miller is reportly in talks to portray a character who "serves as an additional comic voice to compliment Deadpool, who often breaks the fourth wall and speaks directly to the audience." while Skrein is being eyed as a villian for the film.Ryan Reynolds’ ‘Deadpool’ Eyes ‘Silicon Valley’s’ T.J. Miller, ‘Transporter Legacy’s’ Ed Skrein (Exclusive)‘Deadpool’ Recruits T.J. Miller and Ed Skrein@VancityReynolds: Can't wait for us all to snap our fingers menacingly to the Cats Soundtrack. @missmorenab @nottjmiller @ginacarano @edskrein #deadpool In February 2015, six actresses were announced to be on the shortlist for the lead female role. That list includes Sarah Greene, Jessica De Gouw, Morena Baccarin, Taylor Schilling, Crystal Reed, and Rebecca Rittenhouse.Homeland’s Morena Baccarin, ‘Orange Is The New Black’s Taylor Schilling On ‘Deadpool’ Female Lead Short List Also in February, the working title for the film was revealed to be WHAM! after the band of the same name.Working Title For DEADPOOL Is His Old Favorite Band On February 13, 2015, T.J. Miller was cast in an unspecifed role, Gina Carano was cast as Angel Dust, and Colossus is slated to appear, though it's not yet known if Daniel Cudmore will reprise the role from previous X-Men films, or if a new actor will be playing the part.GINA CARANO, T.J. MILLER JOIN "DEADPOOL" CAST, COLOSSUS EXPECTED TO APPEARGina Carano Joins Ryan Reynolds in Fox's 'Deadpool' (Exclusive) On February 17, 2015, Cudmore confirmed via Twitter that he will not be reprising the role of Colossus and that the part is being recast.@danielcudmore: Thanks everyone for all the support for me 2 reprise the role of #Colossus in #Deadpool but unfortunately it won't be happening for me The next day, Baccarin, one of the six circling actresses, was cast as the female lead in an unspecified role.Morena Baccarin Nabs Female Lead in 'Deadpool' (Exclusive) In March 2015, Miller revealed that he is playing Weasel, and Baccarin revealed that she is playing Vanessa.T.J. Miller on TWITTER: @notTJMiller: Yes yes y'all. Weasel in the house. #VancouverMorena Baccarin on TWITTER: @MissMorenaB: Let's do this. and Brianna Hildebrand joined the cast as Negasonic Teenage Warhead.'Deadpool' Casts Newcomer as Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Exclusive) On April 1, 2015, Reynolds confirmed that the film will be rated R rather than PG-13.VIDEO: Ryan Reynolds CONFIRMS That DEADPOOL Will Be Rated-R...In Costume! In the same month, Ed Skrein confirmed that he will be playing 'Ajax' in the film.DEADPOOL: Ed Skrein Confirms He'll Play 'Ajax' In The Movie In July 2015, Leslie Uggams confirmed she will portray Blind Al in the film.Leslie Uggama Joins Cast of Deadpool Filming Principal photography commenced in March 23, 2015 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Filming is also scheduled to take place on the Georgia Viaduct in Vancouver on April 6, 2015.‘Deadpool’ begins filming in Vancouver; will close Georgia viaduct on April 6 On May 29, 2015, Reynolds revealed that filming has been completed.@VancityReynolds: #Deadpool has been a privilege to make. And we got to make this film because of you. Gonna eat a samich now. #wrapped Continuty and References to Earth-10005 *Wade Wilson/Deadpool appears. *The Weapon X Program appears.Ed Skrein Reveals New Details About His Take On 'Ajax' In DEADPOOL; Confirms 'Weapon X' *Vanessa Carlysle/Copycat is introduced *Christine/Angel Dust is introduced. *Jack Hammer/Weasel is introduced. *Francis/Ajax is introduced. *Peter Rasputin/Colossus appears. *Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead is introduced. *Blind Al is introduced. Trivia *A 3 minute test reel was shot in January 2012 in an attempt to convince the heads of the studio to move forward with the movie. On August 1st 2014, the footage was released to the public, and based on the overwhelmingly positive response from fans the film was put into production. *This movie is the second X-Men spinoff that does not revolve around Wolverine. The first being X-Men: First Class, in which Hugh Jackman has a cameo appearence, and Gambit, which will focus on the title character. *Ryan Reynolds has confirmed that this Deadpool will have no connection to the 'Weapon XI' Deadpool seen in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *This is Ryan Reynolds fifth time in a comic book movie. He was previously Marvel's Hannibal in Blade: Trinity (2004), Wade Wilson in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. He was in Dark Horse's R.I.P.D. and in DC's Green Lantern. *With the release of this film, Ryan Reynolds will become the second actor to play a title role in a DC Comics movie (Green Lantern) and Marvel Comics movie. The first was Halle Berry (Catwoman for DC and Storm for Marvel) and third is Ben Affleck. (Batman for DC and Daredevil for Marvel). *Daniel Cudmore who portrayed Colossus announced that he wasn't reprising his role in the film. *Reynolds revealed that Deadpool breaks the fourth wall and is a character that's aware he's in a film.Ryan Reynolds talks 'cussing legend' Helen Mirren and his excitement for Deadpool *Speculation as to weither or not the official image of Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool was CGI had been debated by fans, but writer Rhett Reese confirmed that it was Reynolds in the costume.Rhett Reese on TWITTER: @RhettReese: There’s been some online debate, but that *is* Ryan Reynolds in the actual costume. *The official costume image is based off of Burt Reynold's 1972 Cosmopolitan centerfold.Ryan Reynolds Spoofs Burt Reynolds In First 'Deadpool' Photo *In the leaked script for the film, comic book characters Garrison Kane, Sluggo and Wyre are all featured. X-Men Origins: Wolverine is referenced as well as Hugh Jackman's Wolverine.Deadpool Script Review (With Excerpts) *In the image of Deadpool sitting on the toilet, Reynolds as Deadpool can be seen reading a Deadpool comic. This particular comic is Deadpool #250, where Deadpool gets killed off. Gallery deadpool.jpg Deadpool_official_still.png Deadpool_and_Copycat.png Deadpool_Weasel_and_Angel_Dust.png Deadpool_Promo.png Deadpool_Promo_2.jpg Deadpool_Ellie Phimister.png Deadpool_Ajax.png Deadpool-Negasonic-Teenage-Warhead-Taxi-textless.jpg Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Negasonic_Teenage_Warhead_and_Deadpool_promo.jpeg Deadpool_mask_prototype_ryan_reynolds.jpg|Prototype of the Deadpool Mask and glovesRyan Reynolds on TWITTER: @VancityReynolds: Sepia tone disguises the fact the mask is ballerina pink. It's early. 365 sleeps early. #deadpool #prototypes pic.twitter.com/PekFa2KS7S Deadpool_Chair_Deadpool.jpg|Ryan Reyonld's 'Deadpool' chair Deadpool_Vanessa_Chair.jpg|Morena Baccarin's 'Vanessa' chair Deadpool_Ed_Skrein_Ajax_Chair.jpg|Ed Skrein's 'Ajax' chair Deadpool movie suit.jpg|First Look at the Costume Deadpool_movie_logo.png|Official logo Deadpool_Official_Poster.jpg Deadpool_midwife.jpg Deadpool_Comic_Con_2015.jpg Deadpool EW Poster.jpg Deadpool-Promo-Poster-Low-Res.jpg Deadpool-Promo-Photo-Teddy-Bear-Low-Res.jpg Deadpool_Promo_Poster_official.png Deadpool_and_Negasonic_Teenage_Warhead.jpg|Deadpool and Negasonic Teenage Warhead Deadpool filming Reynolds.jpg Deadpool filming Skrein.jpg Deadpool filming Skrein-1.jpg Deadpool filming Baccarin.jpg Deadpool filming Carano.jpg Deadpool filming Reynolds-1.jpg Deadpool filming Reynolds-2.jpg Deadpool Filming 2 .jpeg Deadpool_Filming_1.jpeg Deadpool_Filming_4.jpg Deadpool_Filming_3 .jpg Deadpool-Vancouver-filming.jpg Deadpool-Filming-Vancouver-Viaduct.jpg Deadpool_Filming_Vancouver-2.jpg Deadpool-Filming_Vancouver.jpg Deadpool_Filming_Vancouver-3 .jpg Deadpool_Filming_Vancouver-5.jpg Deadpool_Filming_Vancouver-4.png Deadpool_Filming_5.jpg Deadpool_Filming_6.jpg Deadpool_Filming_7.jpg Deadpool_Filming_8.jpg Deadpool_Filming_9.jpg Deadpool_Filming_10.jpg Deadpool_Filming_11.jpg Deadpool_Filming_13.jpg Deadpool_Filming_14.jpg Deadpool_Filming_15.jpg Deadpool_Filming_16.jpg Deadpool_Filming_17.jpg Deadpool_Filming_18.jpg Deadpool_Filming_19.jpg Deadpool_Filming_20.jpg Deadpool_Filming_22.jpg Deadpool_Filming_23.jpg Deadpool_Filming_24.jpg Deadpool_Filming_25.jpg Deadpool_Filming_26.jpg Deadpool_Filming_27.jpg Deadpool_Filming_28.jpg Deadpool_Filming_29.jpg Deadpool_Filming_30.jpg Deadpool_Filming_31.jpg Deadpool_Filming_32.jpg Deadpool_Filming_33.jpg Deadpool_Filming_34.jpg Deadpool_Filming_35.jpg Deadpool_Filming_36.jpg Deadpool_Filming_37.jpg Deadpool_Filming_38.jpg Deadpool_Filming_39.jpg Deadpool_Filming_40.jpg Deadpool_Filming_41.jpg Deadpool_Filming_42.jpg Deadpool_Filming_43.jpg Deadpool_Filming_44.jpg Deadpool_Filming_45.jpg ryan-reynolds-meets-mayor-at-deadpool-set-15.jpg ryan-reynolds-meets-mayor-at-deadpool-set-02.jpg deadpool-movie-stunt-scene-with-full-suit-reveal-02-filming.jpg Deadpool_Set_photo.jpg Deadpool_Set_photo_2.jpg Deadpool_Set_photo_3.jpg Deadpool_Set_photo_4.jpg Fox Marvel Comic-Con 2015.jpg Test Footage Deadpool_logo_test_footage.jpg|Test Footage Logo BTS_Deadpool_Test_Footage_Motion_Capture.jpg|BTS Look at Ryan Reynolds doing Motion Capture for the Test Footage Deadpool_Test_Footage_1.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_2.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_3.png Deadpool_Test_Footage_4.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_5.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_6.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_7.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_8.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_9.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_10.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_11.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_12.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_13.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_14.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_15.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_16.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_17.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_18.jpg Videos Deadpool Official Test Footage 2016 HD File:Is 'Deadpool' Going to Be PG-13? Ryan Reynolds Weighs In|R-Rating announcement File:Ryan Reynolds on His 'Deadpool' April Fools' Joke and Naming His Daughter|Reynolds on his 'Deadpool' April Fools Joke External links *IMDb *Rotten Tomatoes References Category:X-Men Category:Upcoming Films Category:Earth-10005